


Christmas Carols

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: A fluffy story for Chase cause he needs a merry Christmas





	Christmas Carols

_"You have reached the voicemail of Stacy..."_

Chase hung up with a sigh and tossed his phone on the bed before covering his face with his hands. He had been trying to get a hold of his ex all day to discuss Christmas plans but it seemed she wasn't going to answer. He really hoped she wouldn't keep the kids away from him again this year.

_'So much for a merry Christmas.'_ Chase thought dejectedly.

_**Knock knock** _

Before Chase could let himself wallow in his fear and sadness a light knocking sounded at his bedroom door.

With another sigh, Chase stood up from his bed and forced a small smile on his face as he opened the door.

Standing there was you, Henrik, Marvin, and JJ with bright smiles, all dressed up in nice heavy coats and scarves.

"Hey Chase! We're going Christmas caroling and thought you might like to come with." You explained to him.

Chase hesitated, he did enjoy caroling with his kids but he wasn't sure he was in the mood right now.

Before he could decline their invitation Henrik spoke up, "You have been cooped up inside too long. You need fresh air! Doctor's orders!"

"Yea and think of how happy we're going to make all the kids who see us!" Marvin chimed in while JJ nodded enthusiastically.

"Please Chase? We want to spend time with you. You're family." You added.

It was hard to say no with all your hopeful faces staring at him so Chase relented. Maybe they were right. He just wished he could bring his kids too.

"...Alright let me get dressed. I'll meet you guys at the door in 5."

Seeing how happy his response made you all caused a small ball of warmth inside. Yea it would be good to spend time with at least some of his family.

* * *

Chase was starting to regret his decision when they arrived at the meetup for the caroling group. It wasn't that he didn't like being with his brothers and you, but seeing all the other happy parents there with their own kids hurt.

"Uh...on second thought guys I'm not really feeling that great. Being out in the cold is probably a bad idea I should just go home." Chase mumbled as he backed away from the group.

You turn to him with a sympathetic look as Henrik took off a glove and pressed the back of his hand to Chase's forehead. "I do not believe you are running a temperature. What you need is a nice hot cup of cocoa! Marvin, could you locate zhe beverages for us?"

The magician nodded and quickly disappeared into the crowd. Chase shrunk into himself when JJ wrapped an arm around him in support, feeling embarrassed by his weakness.

"You don't have to stay the whole time if you don't want to Chase. I just ask that you stay for a couple songs. Please?" You pleaded with him.

Chase chewed at his bottom lip, a nervous habit he had picked up since being served the divorce papers. "I dunno guys..."

_**"DADDY!!"** _

Chase's head snapped up at the familiar cries to see his two kids running towards him, Marvin behind them.

He had just enough time to kneel down with his arms open before they tackled him to the ground in a pile of laughter and scarves.

"Sammy! Gray! God I missed you guys!" Chase cried as he hugged his kids tight.

"We missed you too!" Sammy grinned up at her dad.

Gray seemed to vibrate with excitement as he looked up at Chase, "Dad dad guess what!"

"What's up little man?"

"Y/N came to the house today and talked to mom! And mommy said we can stay with you all week!" The little boy seemed pleased to be the one to inform Chase of the news.

The single father looked up at you in amazement to find you smiling back at him and nodding, "Along with the week of Christmas to the day after New Years."

Tears welled up in Chase's eyes, "Th...thank you, Y/N."

You grinned at him and winked, "You're family, Chase. And we want our family to be happy, especially during Christmas."

"Dad dad dad c'mon we have to go sing now! C'mon dad!" Sammy jumped up and tugged at his hand to get him to stand.

Chase laughed and let himself be pulled along by his super excited kids, feeling happier than he had in ages. It was going to be a very merry Christmas after all this year.


End file.
